We Loved But We Forgot
by deathwishs
Summary: Kagomes eyes widened in fear. "You're not thinkin what I think your thinkin are you?" "Oh yes I am!" Kagomes face turned pale at the words her sister spoke. Kyou then grabbed Kagome and... Too bad not gonna tell. gonna have to read to find out!
1. Locked Memories

**Lost In a Childhood Memory!~**

Death: Hi everybody this is my first fan-fic and I've had this idea in my head for quite a while ... I just never got around to writing it. '^-^ B-but I promise I will update once every 2 weeks at least if not every 3 days! ~ (I can't get on the computer that much due to other people living in the house.) *sweat drop* ... unless I have to move then we have a problem! ' .

Kyou: Lazy ass! -.-

Death: I'm sorry T~T

Kyou: ah! d-don't cry! I-I'm not good with crying people! ... Ah shit! Um... S-Seth Plz?

Seth: Death-Chan does not own Inuyasha! ~ She does own Kyou though. .?

'Thoughts' "talking" (me Interrupting/ trying to annoy you)

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ **summary: A 7 yr. old Kagome and her adoptive sister Kyou, fall down the well. Kagome meets a Bankotsu who claims his name is Onii-Chan and helps her find her way back home and comforts her in her time of mourning. Nine years later she goes back in the well. Problem is, she remembers that she's been down the well before, but what's this? She can't remember what the boy looked like!**

...

"Kagome-Chan, w-wait up!" said a 7 yr. old girl with soul piercing river blue eyes she had beautiful ankle length wavy blonde hair, with white highlights. She had perfect complexion, sandy skin, cherry red lips. She was wearing a black silk dress that was very loose and had no details or designs just black silk, and to top it all off she had bad ass fighting skills. Her parents sent her to an orphanage, cause she practically almost killed her newborn baby brother. ... But that's another story for a later time! ~

Said girl stopped dead in her tracks making her waist length raven black hair flow back in place against her back making it look like a waterfall of black, she also had a big light blue bow on the top of her head, she had her sky blue eyes half closed in thought. She was wearing a dress like Alice's dress (from Alice in wonderland) but the main piece of the dress was yellow and the apron was blue. In the process of all this, the girl now known as Kagome made the blue eyed blonde slam face first into her back and fall on her butt. "Mo! ~ What's up with you Kags?" Kagome turned around and sweat dropped when she looked at her long haired friend,"ah! Gomen Kyou-Chan. I wasn't listening."

Kyou glared at her adoptive sister and stood, with Kagomes help of course. Kagome, after helping her sister up, stared at the well house in thought once again. Kyou followed her line of sight, and was rather confused. "... Kags?" "..." Kyou poked Kagome in the stomach just a lil to hard and yelled. "Kagome!" "OW!" screamed Kagome. "Well then answer your worried sister!" Kyou said giggling.

"The well house..." Kagome pointed to the well house (Well obviously she's pointing at the well house *rolls eyes*)"... I've never been in there before." Kagome looked at Kyou only to see a mischievous grin on her face. Kagomes eyes widened in fear. "You're not thinkin what I think your thinkin are you?" "Oh yes I am!" Kagomes face turned pale at the words her sister spoke. Kyou then grabbed Kagome and zoomed into the shed, only to trip down the stairs and fall in the well. Kagome sweat dropped and stared wide eyed at the well, till she realized. 'w-wait did she just fall down the well!' She ran over to the well and looked down, only to discover her sister wasn't there.

"Kyou? ... AAAAHHHHHHHHH!~" Kagome fell down the well bracing for impact and intolerable pain, but she never felt it she opened her eyes and was engulfed in a blue light, like mist. There were little puff balls surrounding her as if to say, hello. 'What is this? It's warm.' She hugged herself and closed her eyes as if to go to sleep. Eventually she softly touched the ground and she was surrounded by cold air. Kagomes eyes shot wide open when she realized light was shining in the well. 'Last time I checked the well house had a roof otherwise it wouldn't be a house.' Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked up, to find there was no roof. She looked back down to see vines coming down from the top of the well.

Then she remembered why she was in the well in the first place. Panic quickly took over poor little Kagome. "Kyou!...Kyou where are you!" she waited for her sister to answer ...nothing. Kagome quickly grabbed the vines attempting to climb up the well to find her sister. With much difficulty she finally made it, but to her surprise she met with a pair of blue and red eyes the red in the shape of a flower around its pupil. Kagome almost fell back in surprise. "Well someone's jumpy today! Hahaha!" Kagome blinked. 'Wait...Kyou!'

Kagome looked up "Kyou!" Kagome practically tackled her sister to the floor. "You're alive! I thought you had died!" "Yeah so did I! ~" Kagome looked up with the biggest grin you'll ever see, till she was met with twitching, black, cat ears. "Ah!" Kagome would have jumped back up if it weren't for Kyou holding her down with her hug. "What is it Kags?" "Y-y-you have cat ears!" "Huh?" Kyou touched her head. "hmm? I do have cat ears. Cool!" Kagome just couldn't hold it in anymore she had to or she felt she might explode. "Hey ka- ahahahhhhhh! ~ that feels good!~" Kagome started to rub Kyous ears, as she was doing this she noticed Kyou also had two fluffy black tails with white tips.

"Uhhhh? Kagome-Chan?" "yes Kyou?" "Um... not that i don't like this and all but- Look Out!" Kyou was behind Kagome in a flash. Kagome turned around with fear in her eyes, she saw her sister, There was a monster behind her with a smile of pure joy and malice, Kyou was in pure shock and had pain filled eyes, and blood... 'Blo-blood t-there's so much blood. What is that behind Kyou? Why is she in pain? I-I don't understand! This is all just a bad dream!' Kagome screamed in her head. "Kags... run!" And run Kagome did. She didn't even notice Kyou fighting with the monster that was once behind her, with nothing more than her hands and some green whip that came out of her fingers. She didn't even notice Kyou collapse to the forest floor, in a puddle of her own blood, washing away as it started to rain.

Kagome ran, and ran, and ran, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks, the rain pounding on her now fragile head, and the scratches on her legs, arms, and face. Only two words ran through her head, she kept on saying those 4 words like a mantra in her head. 'It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream!' Kagome stopped at an apple tree, collapsed, and let out an ear piercing scream."Kyoooouuuuu!" She let little whimpers escape her dry mouth, murmuring, "Kyou. Help me. Help me please?" eventually poor little Kagome cried herself to sleep.

**Time Skip!~**

Kagome woke up to cerulean blue eyes. She blinked, her eyes showing surprise, then fear. "Ahhhhh!" Kagome shot up. "Who are you? What are you? How old are you? And why are you here?" She backed up till her back hit the tree. "Well, mornin sunshine!" The boy said with a grin. Kagome raised a brow. 'Is he serious there might be no moon tonight but it ain't morning?' "Um... mornin. Now my questions?" Kagome said with narrowed eyes. The boy looked at her stunned, but it was soon replaced with a smirk. "Heh! For your first question you don't need to know who I am but I will tell you what I am when I feel like it!" The boy said with a glare. "Second, I'm human, Third, I'm 9 thank you, and Fourth, I saw you lying there, you're a mess, and to top it all off your wearing such strange clothes, I was curious." The boy said shrugging his shoulders.

Kagome just stared at the stranger, ignoring the comment of her clothes being strange, that's when she noticed some things about the boy. He had very long black hair, put up in a cute little braid, he was wearing a white kimono with blue designs covering it, he was carrying a huge sword about 3 times his size, which surprisingly didn't scare her at all, but the thing that struck her most was his soul piercing cerulean blue eyes, just like Kyou. "K-kyou!" Kagome tackled the strange boy and started crying, soaking his kimono. The boy started to worry and frantically tried to calm the crying girl. "U-um! ...W-what's wrong! Did i say something! Why are you crying!" Kagome attempted trying to control her breathing so she could answer the poor boy's question. "My s-sister f-fell down the well, so I-I followed after, a-and now I don't know w-where we are. My sister protected me from an m-monster, and now s-she's dead! My sister's dead, I killed her! I killed my sister!" Kagome started crying again, and she wasn't sure she could stop this time.

The boys eyes softened, 'Man, this girls been through quite a lot, huh?' he thought with saddened eyes. "Oh." Was all the boy was able to say? Then an idea popped in his head. "Hey! I know, let's go take a bath in the hot spring nearby!" The boy said, with a smile that spelled victory. At this point Kagomes cries had become small whimpers; she looked up at the strange boy. "Hot springs?" Kagome asked. "Sure. Why not? I mean look at yourself, you're a mess! Ha ha!" Kagome looked at herself still sniffling. 'H-he's right. I am a mess! Maybe I do need a bath?' she thought. "I-I its ok? But what about you? I soaked such a very expensive looking kimono." Kagome said. "Huh? Oh! Right, yeah I guess I do need to clean up!" the boy exclaimed with a laugh. Kagome just stared at her strange savior with an admiring gaze. 'He's so dense.' She thought to herself. 'He's so much like my sister; I probably wouldn't be surprised if they were related.' She smiled at her last thought.

The boy was blushing and staring back at the odd girl. "U-um do I have something on my face, or do you just like staring?" He said with a smirk. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at his conceited words. "No! I was just thinking. You're a lot like my sister. Dense, crazy, carefree, always smiling. She didn't like to see other people mad or sad either. She was an amazing person, and a great best friend." She finished with a smile. "...Do I really remind you that much of your sister?" "Well, yeah, you do actually." Kagome replied. The boy thought this over for a bit before a big Cheshire grin slowly seared on his face. "I got it!" "What? What do you got?" She said a little startled by the sudden outburst. "I can be your big brother!" He said. His Cheshire grin even bigger now. Kagome smiled the brightest smile you've ever seen before. "Thank you! You will an awesome big brother I'm sure!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly. "Yeah, yeah. Nothin to it." He said, looking away trying to act like he doesn't care. 'Kyou does that to.' She thought with a smirk "Well, um, would you like to bathe with me?" The boy looked at her as if she was crazy at first, but that was soon fixed when he beamed at her and said, "Sure. I don't mind!" Kagome wiped her tears and gave him a goofy grin.

**Time Skip!~**

Kagome was following the strange boy, she's been staring at the boy for some time now. Her face twisted in to a look of frustration. 'Now that I think about it, why am I following him? I mean I don't even know his name!' Unknown to her she was making the young boy uncomfortable, with her glaring at his back. The boy sweat dropped. 'Why is she staring at me? I'm starting to get the feeling she's mad at me' He was getting really uncomfortable so, he decided to voice his thoughts. "Why are you staring at me? Are you mad at me or something? 'Cause I don't remember ever offending you." Kagome blinked. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was staring. I was just thinking i have nothing to call you? And how do I know I can even trust you?" The boy thought about her question for a moment. "As for what to call me, call me whatever you like. You can trust me because I haven't killed you yet." He said with a glare that sent shivers down Kagomes spine. "Good point. I'm gonna call you ...Chi! ~"

The odd boy sweat dropped. 'Is she serious!' "Um ...nvm! Just call me Nii-Chan! K?" Kagome looked at the boy. "Onii-Chan? Hmm? Well it does make since you are my brother now!" "Thought you would!" 'More like, hoped she would' He chuckled at that thought. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. "What's so funny!" Kagome said with a glare. He glared back."Mind your own business wench!" That's when Kagome snapped. "Listen here Nii-Chan! My name's Kagome Higurashi! KA-GO-ME! I do not want to be called wench or any other nicknames you have for me! Got it!" "Well I don't remember you ever giving me your name KA-GO-ME." He smirked at that comment. Kagome sighed and just let the conversation go till they got bathed. 'I'm always cranky when i don't bathe' Kagome let out an aggravated sigh.

**Time Skip!~**

"Finally!" Kagome said in relief. "I don't remember you ever telling me it was this far!" Kagome said with exhaustion. She sat down on a rock to the side of the hot spring with a sigh. "Well, you never asked." He said with a shrug. Kagome glared at him, till she realized he wasn't there. "Nii-Chan!" Kagome looked around frantically. "Over here, KA-GO-ME." Kagome turned around, only to be pushed in the spring. Kagome came back up and gasped for air.

"Nii-Chan!" Kagome fumed. "Cannon Ball! ~" Before she could look up, she was back in the water. She opened her eyes only to be met with the beautiful cerulean eyes of her Onii-Chan. She screamed in the water, which was obviously useless and frantically backed up into his arms, by accident. 'I just knew she would panic and try to get away' He thought. He had already figured out she was gonna do that, so had his arms prepared for her panic to happen, so he could grab her and bring her back up for air. She was pulled back up, unwillingly, by the blue eyed boy. "Geez, girl am I that scary?" He asked. "First when you wake up, now here?" Kagome was about to speak up when she realized, her clothes were wet. "Aw man! Look what you did. You made clothes wet!" She said. Onii-Chan looked at her clothes. "Then take 'em off." He stated looking at her as if it was the stupidest question in the world. "It's not that simple!" Kagomes vein started to pulse in anger. 'What is he some kind of pervert or something!' Then Kagome started to think about what he had said... a lot. Kagome blushed and looked at his chest... Bare chest.

Kagome squeaked, and turned her head. Her new brother just looked at her curiously. "What?" He asked Kagome looked at his face with a stern look, turned her head back around, and pointed down. He looked down and still looked confused. 'Am I gonna have to say it out loud!' She thought causing her face to turn even more red. "Your clothes." She said. "Yeah, what about them?" "They aren't on you!" "Your problem?" Kagome sighed and face palmed. "I'm a girl. A young girl, might I add! And you're a boy. It's not appropriate for a girl to see a boy naked. Nor vice-verse" "Oh ...ok" He got out and put his clothes back on. "There! Now, swim over here will 'ya?" Kagome did as told and swam to the side of the hot spring. "Damn you got a lot of blood in your hair! ...I can fix that though." He started to rub his fingers in Kagomes hair, and splash water on her head, attempting to get all the dry-sticky blood out of her hair. "There it's all clean!"

Kagome grabbed her hair, pulled it to her face, and examined the piece of hair. Her eyes started to sparkle. "Wow Nii-Chan you're really good at his!"

"By the way KA-GO-ME," He said just to aggravate her, which was apparently working because her face turned red. "But where are you from?" Kagome looked at him in confusion. Then she realized something. 'Where do I come from? I fell down the well, found Kyou, who had somehow grew cat ears and two fox tails, and then she protected me from the monster, and I couldn't protect her, I just ran away, like a coward, I didn't even think twice, and she died.'

Before Kagome could clear her thoughts she felt arms wrap around her waist in a comforting hug. 'What is he doing?' She thought. That's when she felt the tears on her face, 'I'm crying? Why am I crying? Who cares it feels nice to cry every once in a while.' then she snapped, she broke out crying. He ran his fingers through her raven locks soothingly. "Shhhh. It's ok, it's ok, it's over now." He cooed. "Listen," He started. "You don't have to tell me where you're from if you don't want, I can suppress my curiosity... for now."

But Kagome wasn't listening; she was thinking something completely different. 'He's warm.' she thought. 'He must be pretty strong I can feel his muscles.' As soon as she finished that thought she blushed.

This did not go unnoticed by her Nii-Chan. 'Is she sick or something?' He thought. He put his forehead to hers, making her eyes widen in surprise. 'What is he doing!' This only succeeded in making her blush even harder. 'She doesn't seem to have a fever.' He thought. He pulled away and looked at her with intense eyes.

'Oh! Why does he have to be so cute!' At this point Kagome buried her head into Nii-Chan's shoulder. 'Darn cute boys and their hotness!' She thought to herself.

Her cries of sorrow soon became sniffles, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "There are you ok now?" She nodded; her head still buried in his shoulder. "No more tears?" She nodded again. He pulled her off his shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Um. Do you mind answering my question now?" She looked at him wondering whether she should tell him or not. "I came out of the well." 'Didn't I already say this?' She thought.

He just stared at her wide eyed. "You live in a well! Isn't that difficult? I mean there's no space in a well." "First answer me this. Why are you wearing a kimono? Is there a festival going on?" Nii-Chan started to look confused, "What are you talking about? Everyone wears this. You're the one with strange clothes!"

Kagomes eyes widened. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulders and shook him asking, "What year is it!" He looked at her confused but answered none-the-less. "Its 1503 why?" Kagomes eyes turned a dull gray color and she fainted.

**Time skip!~**

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a butterfly sitting on her nose. She smiled and blew the butterfly off her nose, and watched as it flew away. She shifted and realized she was on someone's lap. Kagomes eyes shot open. "Well I see your finally awake. Look I brought you to your house!" A voice said from above her she was guessing it was her Onii-chan. "Home?" She asked. "Yeah, home. You know your well?" Kagome got up slowly and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "You know you're really quite handsome! ~" She said. He stared at her as if he had doubt that the girl in his arms, was indeed Kagome, then he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh! Still not awake I see? Well ill fix that for you." He leaned down very slow like as not to alarm her. Kagome just watched him come closer with still sleepy eyes. 'What's he doing?' she thought in a sing-song voice.

He placed his lips on Kagomes soft pink ones. Kagomes eyes shot wide open. She backed away and said, "What are you doing!" He just smirked and smartly replied, "Waking your sleepy ass up." Kagome looked at him and said, "With a kiss!" "Sure, why not?" Cause that was my first kiss, Idiot!" Kagome screamed. He covered his ears to block out the loud noise, coming from Kagomes mouth. "Damn girl you have a loud voice! Stop screamin please? How else could I wake your lazy-ass up?" Kagome stopped screaming and thought about that question for a moment. "I-I don't know?" Kagome said. "That solves our first problem, now for the other problem." He said. "What other problem?" Kagome asked, slightly confused. "That problem." He said, pointing to the well. Kagome looked at the well and thought for a moment.

"Well." She started. "I fell in the well and ended up here. Maybe if I fall through again..." Kagome stopped when she realized she was still in her Nii-Chan's lap. "AHHHH! ~ I'm sorry! I totally forgot I was on your lap! I am soooo sorry!" Kagome said bowing repeatedly.

"Its ok I'm fine!" He said pulling her back down into his lap. "Let's take a nap before you try to get home, ok?" Kagome laid her head back onto his chest and just...thought about things. "Nii-Chan?" Kagome said quietly. "Yeah?" He replied. "When I go home will you miss me?" "Of course I'm gonna miss you why wouldn't I?" He asked confused. "Well I'm not exactly friendly, and I'm easy to forget." She said a small tear running down her cheek "I promise, on my sword, that I will not forget Kagome Higurashi" Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "Nii-Chan?" "Yes Kagome?" "When I go through the well to get back home again, will you watch me?" "Why?" "'Cause I'm scared that I won't be able to make it back to my time." She said letting the dreams take her away.

He blinked. 'Her time? What is she talking about? I'll ask her when she wakes up.' He thought, letting dreams take him away as well.

**They Awaken! ~**

"Your time?" Kagome looked at him. "Well you did say it was year 1503 right?" "Yeah." He stated confused. "Well, where I come from its year 2003. Will you help me make sure I get back to my time?" He stared at her. "Sure! ...Promise you'll come back?" "Yeah. No guarantees though." With that said she jumped down the well.

When she got back she told her family everything about what happened through the well. Her parents smirked when she kept on talking about her Nii-Chan, though they still had tears streaking down their face. Everyone looked at each other and thought at the same time, 'She has a crush on him.' and snickered. Kagome stopped talking and asked, "What? Did I say something?" This just made her parents laugh harder. Poor Kagome had no clue what her parents were thinking.

A few weeks later they had Kyous funeral, without the body in the casket of course. Everybody was depressed for quite some time before she regained that sparkle in her eyes again. The memories of Nii-Chan were the only thing that kept her going. Eventually though, she began to forget what he looked like, and then she forgot his name. Eventually she could only remember the outline of the boy. She still got little butterflies in her stomach when she recalled the memories of the boy, even if she couldn't remember what he looked like or his name.

**~Kagome Higurashi Ten Yr's Old~**

"Kagome what's your ideal man?" Ganta swooned "Well..." Kagome started. "I want a man that is tall so he can pick me up and twirl me around in the air as if i were a child ,of course that would mean he has to be strong to, he has to know how to fight back and not piss me off, he has to be handsome and have a lot of pride, but not enough pride to get himself killed when he knows he's gonna get his ass kicked, and he also has to be very protective, but not too protective cause I do have a lot of guy friends I'm really close to, he has to know how to fight, he should be sweet, kind, a little emotional but not too much, he has to be childish and funny but know how to scare the livin daylights outta ya if he wanted. OH and he has to have sorta long hair! ~" Kagomes friends just stared at her in disbelief. "Kagome. I don't think that kind of guy even exists." Solana choked out. Kagome just gave them her biggest smile and said, "He's GOT to exist. Otherwise ill grow up single, wrinkly, and miserable, and I can tell you right now. That's. Not. Gonna. Happen." and walked on ahead of all her friends

Little did she know she was describing a certain boy? Hojo was also watching and listening to the whole thing very discouraged. 'I'm never gonna get with Kagome Higurashi 1. I'm never gonna be tall (due to his shorty-ness), 2. I'm not strong and most likely never will be, and 3. I lost all my pride and dignity in kindergarten.' Hojo left the scene with a depressed sigh and headed up to class.

...o

Seth: It was a very beautifully made story Death-Chan! ~ =3

Death: Thank Seffers! Yay my very first chappie! ~ x3

Kyou: it was gay! -.-!

Death: *smacks Kyou with a hammer* no Ur gay! *-*

Kyou & Death: I'LL KILL YOU! ~ *smoke covers up the fight*

Seth: Plz review! ~ '^-^ Death-Chan also wants to know how to add another chapter to a story! '^-^ (their fighting again T~T)

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^


	2. Awkward Reunion

**Running Through Unknown Memories!~**

"Kagome!~" A small demon fox child whined from atop the girls shoulder. "When can we stop and rest im starving!" Kagome giggled and patted the her adoptive sons head. "Inuyasha? Can we stop and rest so i can make everyone some 'Ramen'?" Inuyashas ears twitched at the word 'Ramen'. In a flash Inuyasha was infront of Kagome. "I get two bowls of ramen." And with that he leaped off into the woods to get firewood for the ramen. 'That Inuyasha he's so childish sometimes.' She thought with a giggle. She put Shippo down and asked him, "Shippo, would you mind, setting up my things for camp, and protecting my bag, while i go get water for the ramen?" Shippo had already run off to go do the things he was told when Kagome had said 'protect'. 'What a brave warrior he is.' she thought with a soft smile plastered on her face. "Miroku! can you prepare the fire pit, while i go get some water?" "Sure, lady Kagome. By the way, have you seen Sango lately?" "She's at her village reparing her Hiraikotsu." She said skipping off into the forest. Miroku sweat dropped. 'She really is to carless for her own good.'

**IN THE FOREST!~**

Kagome was walking through the forest,singing her favorite song. "please take a long hard look through your text book, 'cause i'm history, when i strap my helmet on ill be long gone, 'cause ive been dying to leave, yeah ill ride the range, and hide all my loose change, in my bedroll 'cause riding a dirt bike down a turn pike, always takes its toll, on me, ive had just about enough, of quote, 'diamonds in the ruff', because my back bone is paper thin, get me out of this cavern or ill cave in, if the bombs go off, the sun will still be shining, 'cause ive heard it said that, every mushroom cloud has a silver lining, though inm always over minding to deep to know, swallow a drop of gravel and black top 'cause the road taste like winter green, the wind and the rain smell of oil and octane, mixed with stale gasoline, ill soak up the sound, try to sleep on the wet ground, ill get ten minutes, give or take, cause i just dont foresee myself getting drowsy, when cold integrity, keeps me wide awake, ill keep my helmet on, just incase my head caves in, 'cause if my thoughts callapse, or my brain works snaps, it'll make a mess, like you wouldnt believe, tie my handle bars to the stars, so i stay on track, and if my intensions stray, ill wrench them away, then ill take my leave, i wont even look back." 'it's so much like my own life' she thought to herself with a smile. "Bravo!" In a flash Kagome turned around and almost fell over in surprise. "Who are you, ..., and what with the overly large sword?" She asked with a sweat drop. "I'm Bankotsu leader of the band of seven, and this here is my baby." He said while cleaning his sword liesurly on a protruding tree root. "Mew!~" "Oh! and this is Kyouto my two tail demon cat." Kagome just smiled at the cat and when she opened her eyes she didn't see a cat anymore. She saw a puff of black smoke and then what she saw almost made her fall over anime style. (She seems to be doing alot of that lately '^-^) "What the heck!"

The cat, was now a brunette boy with, soul piercing, blue eyes, his hair reached his ankles in a braid, he wore blue jeans, , he wore white sneakers, and was very tan, and had a childish face, and you could tell he had muscle, most peculier of all was that he had cat ears on his head and two tails on his rear. "Kagome! I missed you sooo much!" He said as he tackle hugged her to the ground both tails swaying in delight. "Um... Do i know you?" Kagome asked clearly worried about her memory. Kyouto gasped "You dont remember me!" He asked tears in his eyes. "Um. srry to break the obviously heart felt meeting, but when were you planning on telling me you could transform Kyouto?"


End file.
